In the internal combustion engine, by-products from the combustion chamber often blow by the piston and admix with the lubricating oil. Many of these by-products form acidic materials within the lubricating oil. This is particularly marked in diesel engines operating on low-grade fuels of high sulphur content wherein corrosive acids are produced by combustion. The acids thereby incorporated in the lubricating oil can include sulphur acids produced by oxidation of sulphur, hydrohalic acids derived from halogen lead scavengers in the fuel and nitrogen acids produced by the oxidation of atmospheric nitrogen within the combustion chamber. Such acids cause deposition of sludge and corrosion of the bearings and engine parts leading to rapid wear and early breakdown of the engine.
One class of compounds generally employed to neutralise the acidic materials and disperse sludge within the lubricating oil are the metal alkyl phenates, wherein the metal is an alkaline earth metal such as calcium, magnesium or barium. Both "normal" and "overbased" alkaline earth metal alkyl phenates have been employed. The term "overbased" is used to describe those alkaline earth metal alkyl phenates in which the ratio of the number of equivalents of the alkaline earth metal moiety to the number of equivalents of the phenol moiety is greater than one, and is usually greater than 1.2 and may be as high as 4.5 or greater. In contrast, the equivalent ratio of alkaline earth metal moiety to phenol moiety in "normal" alkaline earth metal alkyl phenates is one. Thus, the "overbased" material contains greater than 20% in excess of the alkaline earth metal present in the corresponding "normal" material. For this reason "overbased" alkaline earth metal alkyl phenates have a greater capability for neutralising acidic matter than do the corresponding "normal" alkaline earth metal alkyl phenates.
Other classes of compounds said to be useful for the same purpose are the overbased metal salts of calixarenes as described for example in EP-A-0450874 and the overbased metal salts of linear phenol/formaldehyde resins.